A sticky situation!
by Chartreux
Summary: Even when Donald and Douglas TRY to get along, they always end up in a sticky situation!


A/N: Just a little something I thought should be here... I do not own Lab Rats.

* * *

><p>" Stop it!"<p>

It was a quiet afternoon in the Dooley-Davenport house when Douglas decided to take a moment for himself and spend some time in the living room... With his older brother. It WAS a quiet afternoon.

" Quiet Douglas, you want the whole neighborhood to know what you got yourself into?" Donald said from behind his younger brother.

" This was all you, you son of a- OW!" Douglas proclaimed. Donald rolled his eyes, his grip on Douglas still strong.

"Stop whining, it's almost out." Donald try his hardest to keep from hurting his baby brother anymore then he would but he knew he had to do what he had to do.

" Ah, ah, ah p-please take it out, Donnie, it hurts so bad..." Douglas groaned. He was starting to struggle. He didn't know how much more pain he could take.

" This is your fault, Donnie! You shouldn't have put it in- AH!" Douglas was interrupted by Donald's tugging. He tried taking it out fast but it just won't come out, he tried taking it out slow but that seem to hurt Douglas even more. He had no choice but to take drastic actions.

" Doug..." He started, voice taking a serious tone. It was going to be hard to break it to him.

" I think we're going to have to use scissors..." That last word caught Douglas's attention.

" Wh-what?" Douglas heard what he said but he was having a hard time believing it.

" We're going to- " " HELL NO!" Douglas yelled high enough that if someone else was in the house, it was sure they would have heard him.

" We have to, Doug, it's the only way." " There has to be another way!" Douglas's eyes were starting to water and you can tell by them that he was filled with dread and fear.

" No... there isn't." Donald said slowly. He reached for the scissors that were on a little table near them.

" No, wait Donnie!" Douglas was starting to panic, his voice getting shaky. Donald put the scissors near the area that needed to be cut off.

" Stop moving or I'll cut you with the scissors." Donald warned Douglas but there was no way Douglas was calming down.

" No, no, no, please don't do this to me Don... Donnie?" He was trying to use the 'sweet little brother' act.

" Don't do this to me, p-please don't." The tears that swelled up Douglas's eye earlier were now pouring down his face.

" You won't do this, right? Please don't..." As Douglas went on, Donald tried to keep focus. Whether or not the tears coming from Douglas were real, he had no choice. It was coming off.  
>As Donald moved the scissors forward, Douglas began to speak to him in a much colder voice.<p>

" I swear if you do it, Don, I will remember this! You'll regret this!" The scissors got closer.

" I will find a way to ruin your life if you do this!" The scissors were just a few inches away from the area of pain.

" Don, don't do it! No, no NO!" And in just a few snips, the scissors had done the job Donald nor Douglas couldn't do and they were free.

" Look at what you done!" " Douglas, calm down." " Calm down!? After this!?"

Douglas was now feeling the spot on his head Donald had just cut the gum and hair off of. Douglas was hysterical, he couldn't even speak!

" Douglas, your hair will grow back but at least the gum is out." Donald said, watching his younger brother throwing a fit. If the tears from before were fake, they sure aren't now.

" Come on, Dougie, it's just hair." Donald said in a calm voice. Douglas paused for a moment, then turned to his big brother. " Then let me cut some of your hair!" Donald's calm expression quickly change into that hesitant.

" Well- I uh-you see...Are you crazy?" Donald chuckled at the end of his sentence. Douglas looked at him in disbelief.

" Why not? I thought hair was nothing to cry over!" " No, YOUR hair is nothing to cry over. My hair on the other ha-" Before Donald could finish what he was saying Douglas tried to hold him down but Donald was to quick and dodged the attack.

" Get back here! Let me cut your hair!" Donald and Douglas were now engage in some sort of game of chase, running around all over the house. Around the dinning room table, across the living room and into the hall way, all the while Donald had a big smile on his face.

" You have serious problems!" Donald yelled, looking back at Douglas, to his reply " MY TIPS!"


End file.
